D'où je viens
by Zagin
Summary: Modified story of Ginny Weasley's life. She had a very difficult childhood and must deal later with deep trauma. Then, she meets Tom Riddle. What will come out of this encounter? Note: mature theme, mention of rape
1. The beginning

May, 10

Ginny was alone. Her mother had lost her in a big muggle town as they were shopping.

It all began when her mom had told everyone they were going to visit a new store that had opened not far away from their village. In fact, they were in the biggest town you could find near their place, which was in the middle of nowhere. So, after lunch, they had all left, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron and herself. Their father was at work. She was the youngest, being six, and was following her family dutifully. She was very excited to be there because her mother rarely organized that sort of outings. However, as the evening grew closer, her mother decided it was time to go home. Everyone followed her outside the store, except Ginny, who did not hear her mother, so lost was she in a muggle comic. When she realized she was alone, she hurried outside the store. She couldn't see her family anywhere and didn't know where they went. Feeling scared and alone, she tried to follow a path, calling for her mother, but was soon lost.

She didn't know where she was, only that the sky had become rather dark. Someone was walking behind her, and they had been for some time now. She was beginning to get really scared, but her mum wouldn't answer her. She was suddenly grabbed from behind. Ginny shrieked. A man, almost in his forty, tall, and wearing glasses looked down on her. She knew instantly she was in trouble. She tried to get out of his hold, but it changed nothing. The man, this man wanted something from her and she couldn't get away before he got it first. She knew it by past experience with the twins. They wouldn't get off her until she tried one of their weird products. She would wait for the man to release her before running as fast as she could away from him. Unfortunately, the man took her by surprise. He imprisoned her into his huge arms still saying nothing and carried her to a big house. Ginny was afraid, she was lost, she was kidnapped by a muggle and her mom wouldn't come. She panicked. She fought the best she could, but the man had had enough and hit her.

Shocked and out of her wits, Ginny watched as he opened the door of the house and went straight to a little room with a bed in it. Everything then went very fast. He hit her another time to make sure she wouldn't try another escape. Then he raped her. Yes. He raped little Ginevra Weasley. He violently tore her beautiful flowery dress, got rid of her knickers, and without warning, slide his cock inside her unprepared little body. The little girl under him couldn't think. She hurt so much! She cried for it, for the man to stop, cried for her mom, even the world, to save her, but nothing worked. There was no accidental magic to save her either. She was alone and nothing, no one to help her. And she was only a six-year old girl.

When the man was finished, he took her by the arm, willing her to get out the bed and walk, but in the end, he had to carry her as she could no longer stand, let alone walk. He carried her to a part of the town she recognized as she was there moment before with her mom. The man should have followed her since then. He then said his first and last words to her.

"You were a good girl" he said, "here, take this money, it's for you to spend. Now go find your mother and not a word about this understood?"

Ginny nodded. He then left. She was in shock, she still hadn't processed what happened, so bravely she got up the pavement where the man had left her, and she wandered in the centre of the town wishing to find her mom. Weeping silently, she fell several times, tainting her even more. Her dress was in tatters. When her mother finally found her, an hour after, she was covered in mud head to toes, and it was mixed with her mucus.

"Oh, my poor poor girl" exclaimed Molly. Occupied with her 6 other children, she hadn't seen her youngest being distracted by something else and she had been left behind. Everyone had been looking for Ginny for the past one hour and a half, and now that she had found her, she regretted immensely not having paid enough attention to her. Her daughter was in a worst state than her. Ginny ran into her arms with such relief that it brought tears to her eyes. But all was well now. They had found each other. Everything will be okay. She murmured those words into her child's ear, hopping to calm her down. Ginny's cries slowly stopped, and she went home with her family. They never talked about this again. Everyone thought Ginny had been terrified of being lost, and Ginny didn't talk about it because the man had ordered it. However, every night, she checked the money he gave her was still in her top drawer, under her t-shirts. She knew she had to feel something about it, but this memory was like a cold detached part of herself.

And the man had paid for it, so it means it was normal, wasn't it?

This day was the day Ginevra Weasley's life was turned upside down. A little girl with no other occupation than being bothered by her older brothers and being cuddled by her parents was soon to be an adult in a child's body. From this day on, much trouble awaited her. She will have to go through several trials and hardships, marking her in a way she will never have expected. We will follow her story, from this day onwards, seeing as she will deal with her problems, her traumatisms, and most importantly her relationship with one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I will be the one recounting this story, being privy to many details of her life, and I will try to narrate it to you to the best of my abilities. Please be considerate while reading it, if you see any mistakes, feel free to report them in the reviews. Thank you and good reading.


	2. one year later

_One year later_

Ginny would be eight soon. She knew it because her birthday was one week after Ron's and just today, he received a beautiful broom. She was so jealous. He didn't even allow her to try it. It's why she was going to do it tonight. She slowly crept down the stairs. She knew it was risky because if someone found her… she didn't want to think about the consequences. It's why she had waited until one in the morning, sure that everyone would be asleep by then. However not everything went as planned. There was light under her parent's bedroom door! It means they were still up! Scared of being found, Ginny was all for going back to bed, but then she heard voices. Curious, she approached their door silently.

"We can't keep it like that Arthur! We're on our last galleons! It was a fool's idea to buy this broom for Ron! Now we won't be offering anything to Ginny, and we put our future in danger!"

Ginny's heart leapt in her chest. What was going on in here?

"Molly dear, everything went well 'til today. Albus' been helping us, He already offered us the places of our children in Hogwarts and…"

"Yes! That was very nice of him! But we can't count on him for everything! Who's going to pay for our everyday life? We have seven children for heaven sake! Your job isn't offering enough money!"

"You know how I feel about this Molly, we 're not going down that road again!"

"Yeah, I know! And sometimes I wonder if I should have listened to Muriel! You know what she said the day of our weeding? "You have chosen a life of misery linking yourself to this peasant! You will soon regret it!""

"Do you believe in her words now Molly? Would you have chosen a rich marriage over a loving one as your family asked of you? Do you regret marrying a peasant as she lovely put it?"

Ginny could tell her dad was beginning to be very upset now. She couldn't believe it was money that brought her parents to quarrel each other like that. She faintly heard her mother answer.

"I'm sorry Arthur. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. It's just that I want the best for our family and it disheartens me to see us to this state. Maybe I should find a small job myself… "

A job? Why would her mother work? Her mother was always with them! What were they going to be without their mum? Nobody would be here to protect her from her brothers! Plus, her mom out of the house would maybe mean someone will have to watch over them during the day. And if it was Aunt Muriel? Ginny shuddered at the thought. Aunt Muriel was terrible, she always criticized her, saying she ate too much and that she was never sitting straight. Her mind in deep thought after what she had heard, and sensing her parent's discussion drawing to a close, she preferred to go to bed. She nearly forgot to avoid the creaking step as she was too distracted by what she had heard.

Once in her bed, she began to think over what she overheard. If she resumed, they needed money, and her mother wanted to work. She thought very hard to find a solution to both problems. Not finding any and beginning to drift off to sleep, she revisited all her evening into her head. She had taken revenge on Ron by putting spiders in his bed, and her brother had shrieked louder than she had ever heard him, which of course had brought her mother's attention. The rest was history. She smiled over this new fond memory.

She had then gone to bed, without forgetting to check her money before, which was still in her top drawer, she never got rid of it after the man had given it to her, even as it did not made sense to her as it was muggle money, well, no matter anyway…But wait! HER MONEY! That was the solution! The man had given her money over what he had done right? Even if it hurt a lot! She remembered she ached a whole week afterwards, she had even dried blood on her tights even if she did not understand why it was here.

Maybe, maybe she could work in her mother's place! Ask people if they wanted to do the same thing than with the man over some money? She needed a way to go back to the town without her family knowing because they sure wouldn't allow a seven-year-old girl to work in a muggle town all by herself! What was called this job anyway? It had seemed to please the man to do… to do… she couldn't even imagine it in her mind, but if it was for her family's well-being, she could suffer a bit? Then she will earn lots and lots of money! And muggle money could transform in wizard money! Everything was perfect. Well, in her seven-year old mind it was anyway. Relieved, Ginny rapidly fell asleep.

The next morning, an air of excitement vibrated around her. She HAD a solution! Unfortunately, all her family wasn't in the same mood. Ron was still vexed about the spiders, and the air was tense around her parents. It smelled of another argument soon, and all the children wanted to avoid it. Ron suddenly said he was going on his broom outside. Everyone found an excuse to go out the room their parents were occupying. But not Ginny. Ginny was too struck to move. Of course! Her brother's broom! It was almost too easy. She will sneak out at night on her brother's broom! She had decided to go to town at night, even if her mother had told her the night was dangerous, but she couldn't really sneak away during the day when her brothers will easily report that she left. She wanted to say to her parent not to worry, but she reminded herself that all of this was secret. Nobody will know. It will be her secret quest, she will be her parent's knight in shinning armour. Even Harry Potter, whose stories her mother had been recounting her for years, would be impressed!

First, she worried how she was going to find the same town, a year later, and with few memories to know how to get there. Then she wondered who would employ her, because surely nobody would employ a small girl all alone in the streets at night, but in the end, everything went quite smoothly.

Her mother had put her early to bed, and Ginny had waited calmly until she could hear her father's snore from her parents' bedroom downstairs to slowly get out of bed and down in the garden. She was still fighting back sleep, as it was really late for a seven-year-old to be awake. But she was excited for what was about to come, she was about to sneak out of the house while everyone was sleeping! And everyone knows children love to do naughty things. She did not make any noise, and quickly run to the broom shed and took Ron's broom. Then, she was up in the air, at about 1300 feet she had a good view of her neighbourhood, and the muggle town was easily recognizable with the traffic lights that tore through the darkness of the sky.

Once arrived in town, she went to the first gathering of house she saw, and as she was hiding the broom, she saw a man wandering alone in what she recognized was the centre of the town. She knew that building there, it was the shopping centre they had been to!

Ginny was sure he knew where she could find other men like the first who would pay for doing this thing to her body he had enjoyed. So, she followed him, wondering where he was going. He walked for a long time, leading her to a less crowded area, which seemed inhabited. Ginny was starting to be very tired, so she decided to directly go and ask her question to the man. She run to his level and called after him.

"Mister, mister! Wait! I would like to ask you something!"

"What are you doing here little lady? And where are your parents?"

"I am here alone. I am looking for someone. You see my parents, they need money, and last year well there was this man who did this strange thing to my body, and it hurt. But then he gave me money and so I want to find somebody to do the same thing so that I get money you understand?"

Ginny was rambling, but she was suddenly afraid of the look the man was giving her. It looked like the big bad wolf had found little red riding hood and was eating her alive. Ginny was not sure it had been a good idea to talk to this man. Nonetheless, he answered.

"I see what you mean. It is complicated, yes, when your parents have no more money. I may have a solution. You are sure you are alone?"

"Hum, yes sir. It is a surprise you see."

The man was laughing now.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, so then I give money to my parents and they don't know where it was from. I will be the secret knight!"

"Tell me secret knight, how old are you? What's your name?"

"I'm Ginny, and I'm seven! But you know I can work even if I am seven, I'm a big girl"

"I can see that. Follow me Ginny. I have what you ask."

"Really?"

Ginny followed him into a small alley poorly lit, and the man opened the door to the last house of that alley. He then put the lights on, and up close and with the light Ginny could see more of the man. He was a bit overweight, but it was hidden by his large jacket. He had bright green eyes, brown hairs and an earring on his left ear. He turned towards her and started speaking.

"You know what is going to happen now, right? I am going to do the same thing the other man did to you. I promise I will make it so it does not hurt much."

There was no backtracking now. But Ginny only felt dread. And if it hurts worse than last time? She did not know who that man was. She was all alone in his house. She couldn't run. Time to get on with it. She awaited his instructions.

"Now you can undress, see, get out of your pyjamas, remove your knickers and wait for me on the bed over there."

She did as he asked and waited on the bed naked. Not long after he was there, naked as well. It was the first time Ginny saw a man completely naked. She had seen her brothers of course, still took her baths with Ron, but it wasn't the same thing. This man was a giant, and he towered over her. This thing between his legs, she did not know. She was afraid of it. Was that huge ugly thing he was going to put in her?

She felt dirty by the way the man was gazing at her body. But all he said was:

"You have a beautiful body, perfect for such a beautiful girl"

And then was on the bed with her and started touching her. Ginny was paralysed. He explained everything he was doing, and when came the crucial moment, he told her it was very important she was relaxed. He made her laugh with a small joke, and then put is cock into her folds. It hurt less than last time, but still it felt odd. The most triumphal side of it was that the man gave her a lot of money in the end. Well, she didn't really know because she was no expert in muggle money, but it seemed a lot. He told her in the end he was very satisfied. When she said she would certainly be around next night, he simply smiled. But it was not a normal smile. His smile had put every hair on her body up, and she had felt a shiver ran down her back. In her mind, she had found a good man as he made her learn in the same time. He had tried to make her share the pleasure. However, she couldn't reach it yet because she was still not developed enough. He had explained this to her. His smile made her almost regret what she had begun with him. But she had made a promise to herself, so she continued.

* * *

Rape and child abuse are horrible crimes. I feel horrible writing about that. And as a review said, I agree, it is horrible and she shouldn't have to do that. But it was an idea that popped in my head, and even if it is horrible, it is necessary to understand where Ginny comes from (d'où je viens in french)


	3. Diagon Alley

Every night or when she could, because she couldn't afford to bring her brother's attention on her, she sneaked out with her brother's broom, and went in town. Sometimes she would find the same men she did "it" with before, but there was always someone new. She never saw the man with the weird smile again. She didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed. After all he was ready to make her learn. But now she was doing fine with herself without any help, she though. She has gotten used to the weird feeling of having them inside her, she just ignored everything. Sometimes though, they required her to touch them, and it was kind of disgusting. She couldn't help but feel shivers ran down her body when they put their big hands on her as well. It was worth it, she often repeated to herself. Indeed, it was as she was making more and more money. 4 months after she began her "job" she had already 1 000 pounds. She was paid around 10 pounds for every night, but she was slowly getting to increase it.

She knew the town like the back of her hand now and had chosen a spot in the east quarters of the town where she knew most of her clients lived. She knew there were older women who did the same thing than her, but she avoided them because she was afraid of them. Plus, one of her clients told her it was better that they not see her because they may report her to the police. The police, he had said, is bad men and women who took you away, and if they caught her, she would have no more family, no more clients and money. Best to stay away then. All her clients where afraid of the police. They said the police did not like them because they were not like everybody. They preferred small children to make love. Make love…Ginny was learning more and more grown up words as she talked with her clients. It was funny really how different they all were. The man from yesterday was a scary man with a suit and a briefcase, he looked like he was directly coming from work. He had also a ring around his finger, so maybe he was married. But if he was married, surely, he would not "make love" with her, right? But then there was also a couple who sometimes asked her to come to their house. A man and a woman, who did not look very old. They said they liked to have diverse experiences in bed. A disgusting man had told her once he had finished with her it was much better in person than on the web or than pictures. He was particularly vile.

Ginny never allowed that another one of her experience to be violent like the first time. Coming back to town had triggered those old memories and remembering how he had torn her dress and violented her was always making her vomit. Sometimes she had nightmares at night. In fact, she was getting used to rarely sleep, because of her travels to town. But now she had taken the habit to sleep with her clients and come back home very early in the morning, to avoid suspicions. Yet her family suspected nothing. After all, she played her part well. She was even more happy now that she knew she was making money, and this happiness hide her tiredness and the fact she was more silent than usual.

She knew her whole family was going to Dagon alley the next day to buy school supplies for her brothers. Bill had left school already, but there was still Charlie, Percy and the twins, who were starting their first year. When she had learnt that making love was in fact how babies were made, she had been shocked and couldn't meet her parents' eyes for a week afterwards. She was so embarrassed. Also, she couldn't understand why her parents decided to do so many children when she knew by the muggles that contraceptive solutions existed. Why so many children when you had financial troubles? They could have avoided so many problems! Still, Ginny was happy to be born, even if in a way she paid for her parents' carelessness.

Speaking of it, her father would have to go to Gringotts to take money, she would ask to accompany him and then she would create a distraction to change her money. She learnt by her father who was a muggle fan that it was possible to change muggle money to wizard one at the bank.

Their money situation had not improved since then, and she knew for a fact that her parents were beginning to worry a lot. She worried herself a lot too, because she didn't want her mom to work as she threatened to months ago. She had received no birthday present, as expected, but in four days it would be Percy's birthday (he was born on the 22nd of August) and she wanted to make him happy by offering him a small present. School was in two weeks and she wanted to saw the fruit of her effort in her brother's things.

The next day was a disaster. Why her family decided to go shopping on the last day was a wonder. Everyone was pushing or shoving everybody out of their way, in fact, so were the Weasley. They formed a human chain to not lose any of them to the hungry crowd. Her father had allowed her to come with him, so as he was dealing with a goblin, she said she was going to visit the place. The rest of her family was waiting outside and there were enough people in the bank to hide her. She rushed to the muggle section. Strangely enough, there was nobody. She covered her hair and went straight to the counter. As it was muggle money, it wasn't a goblin in charge of it, but a nice-looking man. He took in her appearance but didn't say a thing. After all, clients were clients, it didn't matter if they looked suspicious. She pushed her muggle money down the counter waiting for him to act. Not moving, he only raised his eyebrows while asking:

"You know the valour of muggle money to wizarding money, right?

Taken aback by his question, Ginny answered moments later:

"And what if I don't know?"

The man only sighted.

"A dollar is equivalent to a galleon."

"Very kind of you to say that, but what about a pound?"

"Not possible!"

"You're kidding, right? Because you know we are in England."

"Yep. But as we are so often mixed with the muggle world, people need muggle money. It's why the government allowed people to transform anything in pounds, or whatever the English people are using as money. The Americans on the other hand are protecting muggle money. You get to the point?"

"Oooookay… So, we can't use pounds because it can be false money, and we use American's because it's trustworthy. You realise this is stupid, don't you? "

"Yep."

At this point Ginny got frustrated. She had gotten all this money for nothing! She knew she 'll lost money if she changed British money to American's one. American's were rich, they were recovering from the 1987 recession, but the English economy had not totally recovered. Her clients had complained enough about this. What to do what to do? If she stayed any longer her father will begin to worry. She wished with all her heart that her English money would become the currency used in the United States. She wished with all she had. Her desire to help her family, to pay off all the unpleasantness she had lived the past months… It happened very slowly under their eyes. Every pound was transforming into USD. It was magnificent. She saw the man's mouth hit the floor. Laughing, she said:

"I guess American money is not _that_ trustworthy!

"And I guess everything is in order there! 1 000 galleons to miss genius! You really made my day!"

"Thank you so much! I hope I 'll see you next time I come!"

"See you next time then. My name is Orwen McLennon by the way."

Ginny was already running back to her dad. 1000 galleons! She was the happiest girl in the world! Arthur couldn't see how the visit of Gringotts could make his daughter grin like that. Himself was quite depressed by what he saw in his account. He was afraid he wouldn't have enough money to offer an owl to Percy as he promised for his birthday.

They joined all the Weasley outside. Finding everything for the four boys was difficult, because the twins needed twice the same thing and there was only one second hand book for the two needed, so they were fighting to know who was having the bright new one. Paying was also a messing affair but they finally made it. During this time Ginny pulled Percy aside and gave him 20 galleons, telling to find anything he wanted but without telling she was the one behind so much money. Percy gave her the warry eyes that said we will be discussing it later, but he accepted the gift. As it turned out, Arthur didn't have enough money left to buy Percy an owl, so he bought it with the money of a late gift from a "friend". It was a screech owl and Percy named it Hermes. They were all satisfied by the end of the day, well, until Percy asked Ginny for an explanation.

 ** _Ottery st catchpole_**

They had just returned home when Percy took Ginny's arm and dragged her all the way to his room.

"Care to explain to me where did this money come from Ginny? "

"Now is not the time for an explanation Percy, but you will know in due time, I promise. But I did not steal this money, I earned it by working!"

"By working? Ginny, what is going on here? What have you been doing?"

Ginny, not knowing what to do, because she wanted to keep to herself her secret as it was her "secret cause" to save her family, was saved by the twins. They barged in Percy's room, making him free her arm she hadn't realized he had gripped. She will certainly have a mark later.

"Hey, Percy! Stop bothering Ginny! Or else… And Ginny, mom is calling for you to help with dinner."

She had never been that fast to the kitchen, and as she prepared dinner with her mother, she hoped Percy would not ask any more questions. But this little incident was quickly forgotten by Percy, as he then tried to get rid of the twins. But they weren't to be ridden off that easily, and it soon became clear to him. They threatened him some more and make him promise not to bother Ginny anymore. After all, they did need they test subject intact. When he did succeed to get out of his room, he was too upset to think about his little sister. There were more important things to think about, such as Hogwarts.

"Ginny, peel the carrots please. And then the potatoes. I'll ask Ron to lay the table."

And as she did just that, Ginny started peeling the carrots, deep in thoughts.

She knew that with Charlie, Percy and the twins going to Hogwarts, it would be more difficult to sneak out at night or during the day as she started to do. Her mother will check on her more and she would not be able to use Ron's broom. Fine, she told herself. I have enough money for this year, so I will go only once every two weeks to the town and start giving the money to the parents discreetly. It is time anyway.

On the first of September, they watched as the Hogwarts express left the station, and Ginny could see her mother had tears in her eyes. What will she do when in three years there won't be anyone at home? Maybe then it will be time for my mum to find a job. Until then, it is up to me to bring money. It is almost as I am bringing more money in than my father, which is strange because if his job is so great as he is telling us, then he should be earning a lot of money, shouldn't he?

As they left the platform, Ginny had already planned her year. She knew her clients by now and they'll understand if she came less often. She'll take time to play more with Ron and be more like the little girl she was supposed to be. Playing adult was fun, but only for a time.

* * *

Yes I had fun writing this dialogue between Orwen and Ginny, but in fact I thought about it, because I think in one of the book, Mr Weasley has to pay something in muggle money and he has a whole bunch of cash and he asks Harry to do it for him because he doesn't understand it. I think for a family so broke to have so much muggle money it doesn't make sense. That is why I decided that pounds were not protected while USD were.


	4. Falling apart

I apologise in advance for this chapter!

* * *

Molly was reassured. During vacations, she saw her little girl growing even more tired each day, without any reasons, and her behaviour had also changed. She was more silent, and sometimes she surprised Ginny gazing at nothing in particular, with a lost look that shouldn't be in a child's eyes. Molly had been occupied a lot with the twins which were always working on a new prank or a way to annoy their siblings, so she had not had time to worry over her last child. However, now that Ginny was alone with Ron, she could look after her and what she saw pleased her. Ginny was going back to being the sweet little girl she raised. She was still very silent, but Molly guessed it was a child phase. She watched her as she played outside with Ron, and though everything was okay now. But in fact, she could not be more wrong.

As the year went by, Ginny was slowly growing. In mind, and in body. She was growing more cynical and find it difficult to smile, she didn't want to play to her brother's silly games anymore.

This was due to the fact that there had been complications in town, starting with new clients she had met in December. She was at her usual spot, by now everyone knew her, and she had a raising clientele thanks to the word passing around. Yet this time, as she gazed with a passive manner the two persons walking towards her, she felt something she had not felt in a long time. Fear. One was a man, about 20 years old, and the other a woman, which she guessed was about 35 years old. Both had a feral expression in their eyes, and the way they walked showed massive confidence, and she felt like an insect they would slowly torture and then step on. They made their offer, and sensing danger, Ginny refused, but they kept raising it until she agreed.

They led her to the richest part of town by car, in a club she did not know. She had to go down stairs, and she arrived in a big room with lots of chains and other instruments that made Ginny want to run away. There was a whip, a blindfold and sexual objects scattered on the bench next to her. She understood too late what was going to happen to her. The guy behind her pushed her to a wall, and without waiting for her to agree, fixed her to it with the chains. As Ginny started to protest, she was gagged and blindfolded. What followed was hours of torture. Her back was in fire, and she had not felt so violated since the first man she had met a year ago.

She knew the woman and the man were getting pleasure from what they were doing to her, but she only felt the sting of the whip on her back and the intrusive instrument in her core and ass. She knew the man had filled her several time with his cum as well. She was aware of the blood running down her legs. Without warnings, the man released her of the chains, and she fell down, not ready to get up in a life time. She could remember that she started to cry, and could not stop, even when they took back the blindfold and the gag, or when the guy had to carry her on his back all the way back to his car and then to her favourite spot, leaving droplets of blood in their wake.

"Hey, stop crying honey! Did we not have our fun together? I loved how you screamed each time I whipped you and you were such a good fuck!" He finally said, sick of her crying. Ginny only let out a small whimper.

"Yeah, and you are lucky! You don't want to know what we do to the people who displease us…"

"Here you go" said the man as he handed Ginny the money. "be here next week same day, or else you'll suffer the consequences."

Ginny did not say anything. She was suffering too much. It was as if her body had shut down to start repairing itself. But she accepted the money, and slowly, she got up and knowing she couldn't stay there, went on her broom with the last of her energy and went back home. She couldn't believe she had let that happen, that they had did that to her. It brought her back to the beginning, where she had not controlled anything, and had been a victim.

The next day, she told her mother she was sick and stayed in bed. In the next days, she returned to town to find out who where those new clients and what they did exactly in this bar. She knew that they hadn't been alone in this basement. There were others who had been looking or doing other things, but she had been too much in pain to care. She would do her utmost not to end back with them, they were too dangerous. She went to her old clients, hoping they knew more. They did, and she was terrified about what they told her. Those people at the club, they enjoyed pain, enjoyed making you suffer, and under cover of a BDSM club, they applied their phantasms on others, defenceless people like her. It made her sick.

That was months ago. Every week, they came back, and she let them do their sick games on her. She did not have the choice, as the only time she tried to get away they found her and by the time they were finished she was a wreck. She was used to it now, it did not hurt that much, and in a twisted way, she started to enjoy it. They told her sweet words each time she did something right, like "you're a good girl" or "keep going, you're perfect", "I love you", words that made her each time more dependent on their affection, and now she had the right to play with them instead of enduring everything. She learned the woman's name, Lola, and the man introduced himself as Tancred. He was French. She still cried when they whipped her, but Lola was kind and put medicine on her back. She said she loved her scars, and so Ginny was happy. She was falling more and more dependent and could feel herself grow comfortable in her situation. Deep down, she knew it was sick, and that she couldn't condone what they did to her body, but she had passed the point of caring. They could hurt her, as long as they consoled her and healed her, she was okay. Or so she told herself.

However, after a time, around April, other came to play with them as well. Lola and Tancred had spread the word about their little prize so docile and broken. The people that came that fateful day of April were predators, animals that were ready and wanted to abuse a child. They did not question Ginny on her age, and they used her body as an object, sometime strangling her, scaring, whipping, rapping, degrading her. It was a piece of meat to them. They laughed at her, laughed at what they did to her, amused to see she was so powerless to stop them. Ginny created her own world from this time on. It was a world where she could escape everything that happened to her body and mind. An imaginary world where she did not feel anything, where she only felt numb. It was becoming easier each time to take refuge in her mind, refusing her situation, what she had become.

She did not like them, and she was afraid of them. Yet, she did not have a choice. Now she had to came more and more, not only because they ordered her to, but also because she could feel her body starting to react. It wanted more, it wanted its fill before going to sleep, and Ginny was getting disgusted by it. She took refuge each time she could in her small mind world, to forget everything. It wasn't what she wanted! She wasn't something to play with! She didn't know how to get out of this situation. Plus, even her mother will soon notice the increased marks everywhere on her body and her disappearances. She couldn't hide them as falls in the garden anymore. Her mother wouldn't fall for it.

Moreover, Ginny could feel the changes in her body. It was now used to the violence, and as such Ginny had developed a high pain tolerance. She could feel there was something wrong with what she was doing, it was no longer the innocent act of let's do this thing that hurts but gives money in the end to help mommy and daddy have money. She felt the way it changed her body, her reactions, her whole behaviour. Sometimes she was shocked how blasé she was when they violated her. Yes, she could now use this word as it was exactly like she felt. Violated. Even if her body was used to the violence and felt pleasure from it in a twisted way, she was violated in her mind. She did not like what was happening to her, and her heart shattered as she watched dispassionately those people abuse her.

One thing she was happy with, was that the money she earned from last year had find its way in her parent's hand. She had made it pass as a treasure she had found in the garden while playing with Ron. Yet, she was afraid it wasn't going to be enough. But the way her parents looked at her that day, like she was their saviour, was the best memory she had. And it was this memory that made everything she lived okay. And the money. She was getting a lot of money. Right now, she had around 3 123 dollars. Thanks to the explanation of Orwen at Gringotts, she went to change the pounds she earned to dollars every now and then in the exchange office.

Soon, of the group of people that came in April, one surpassed the others in violence. His name was Crow. He made Ginny remember it each time he raped her.

"Remember my name, it's Crow. Crowwww. That's it girl, now suck my cock. Quick, or I'll use this taser to chock you."

She knew he was going to do it anyway. He loved to hurt her. And she let him do it. And she hated herself even more after. She knew it was better not to resist. She had learned her lesson. She had spit on Crow in her last act of defiance, and he had made her remember why it was such a bad idea. To this time, he had his personal vendetta against her. Ginny wondered how much time she had left until he went too far and she died.

"Now get on your back. Your back I said! And don't move. I'm going to fuck that ass of yours so much you won't be able to walk for weeks. Instead you'll crawl to me."

She contemplated leaving, staying at home and never come back to the town. But Crow had succeeded in convincing her that if she ever tried to run away, he would return the earth to find her and torture her to the end of her days. She was so scared of him. And she hated him with a passion. But she couldn't put her family in danger, and she knew magic was not always an advantage in front of smart brutes like Crow. He was already suspicious about the fact that she was healing very quickly after he took his sweet time torturing her until she couldn't move anymore. No, she couldn't endure it anymore. It was too much for a now too aware nine years old.

"That's it…hmmmmmmmmm….so good. Don't you feel that baby? Oh shit. Guys, this girl is useless. She passed out again!"

* * *

I despise Crow.


	5. Summer

Summer

It was the first week of June, and the boys were due to come back in two weeks. And Ginny was afraid. She hadn't managed to change her situation. Crow and his gang were getting even more violent, and Ginny felt like they were getting tired of her and she would soon die. It was painful to come back to them each time, painful to come home in the dark and with so many parts of her bleeding. A lucky thing though, was her magic. She was happy to be a witch, as her magic always sensed when she had an injury, and it would heal the worst of it. But it didn't prevent the scars from forming. Crow was especially proud of them. He was responsible for half of them, the sick fucker. The boys would soon notice them.

She had succeeded in getting Ron away from her, and even if that hurt, she was relieved he couldn't see anything. It had been simple, really. It all started with Ron questioning her.

"Why do you never play with me anymore? Why are you always sick? You're not funny!"

Ginny wanted to tell Ron, that no, she was not funny, because in fact her current situation prevented her from being happy. But she couldn't say that to her older brother still so innocent.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'll try better."

"You said that last time as well! You better have another answer!"

Ah. So there had been another time. She couldn't even remember. Maybe too many hits in the head had made her forgets things. But she did not like the tone this conversation was taking. She had enough commanding adults for a lifetime.

"Listen Ron, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? I don't want to play to your silly games anymore! I have my own games to play with!"

"There are not silly games! You are the one who is silly! And your games they suck! They are girl games!"

Well. Her brother was slowly starting to annoy her. She had no patience left for him.

"Ron, please, stop being difficult. Do you hear yourself speak? You seem like a three-year-old. Grow up already!"

But it only made Ron's inferiority complex rose to the surface.

"Who is a three-year-old? I think it's you really. You decided on a whim to stop playing with me, and each time I see you you're wobbling, like you can't walk properly, falling for nothing and holding a part of her body like you're suffering. Yeah, no, you're more like 90 years old! Next time I see you maybe you'll be crawling!"

That had hit too close to home for her.

"Fuck off Ron. I had enough of you. I told you I don't want to play your games, so now you listen to me and…

"NO! YOU FUCK OFF!"

And on those words Ron pushed her. She fell down, hard, right when her mother entered the room.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! IS IT FROM YOU THAT I HEARD SUCH DISGUSTING WORDS? AND WHAT ABOUT PUSHING YOUR SISTER? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! FOLLOW ME, YOUNG MAN. I WILL SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER ABOUT IT!"

It seemed her mother came in right to hear Ron swear and push her. Right. Way to go. Her mother had really no idea how many times she heard or said those swear words and that what Ron did to her was nothing compared to what she lived almost daily. Well, at least this little scene succeeded in getting Ron away from her. He was still not speaking to her since his punishment. For her part, she needed help, and soon.

In fact, Ginny could not recognize herself, and she avoided looking in a mirror because she felt ashamed whenever she caught her reflection. She was amazed nobody in her family had caught on yet. She was covered in bruises and every time she moved, she was hurting somewhere. Deep scars were etched in her back because of the whip, and she had to steal makeup in her mother's drawers to hide her drawn features. She wore long sleeved t-shirts and trousers. Anything to hide the state she was in. Yet a part of her longed for her mother's embrace and consolation, her dad's sweet words and her brother's cuddling. This part of her was sick of hiding and realising that things since April were taking a turn for the worse and were still going downhill. She was scared for her future. That is why she wanted to tell everything to her parents, but her pride prevented her from doing that. She was just waiting for someone to say something because she could no longer hide properly how she was feeling. Maybe the boy's arrival would change that. Maybe someone would see the signs.

The dreaded date arrived. Her parents took her and Ron to the platform to get her brothers. Fred and George came first out of the train, jumping to hug her. She put on the best smile she could, a smile that could not reach her eyes. But they did not notice, they were too happy to care. The twins had pranked Percy as the train arrived in London and now Percy was smelling like cow poo. Everyone was laughing their head off while once again her mother was scolding the twins.

Looking back on the scene, Ginny realised she should not have expected that her brother's arrival would change things. Here they were, laughing at a poor pranking while she was just there, suffering, and they did not notice. Did she do that to herself, she wondered, had she become an expert to hide her injuries, her external appearance? Did she not want that at the beginning, to work for her parent in secret? To bring them the money they did not have? Had she not thrown her body to the wolves? She was there now, and there was no changing anything. Maybe it was fate punishing her for her selfishness, doing that in secret by herself and ending hurting herself?

Ron also helped in turning them against her. He played the poor victim, and the twins were happy to avenge him, if only to test their new products on a poor victim. Percy was closed off in his bedroom, not only to avoid the twins but also because he had found a new project that fascinated him, and he wanted to finish it before returning to Hogwarts in September. Charlie was occupied with his grown up stuff, and sneaking off himself to see his girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks.

Anyway, June went by and it was now the beginning of July. Ginny was still successfully sneaking away, even if one time there was a close call. Her older brothers were drinking on the roof and almost spotted her on her way to the house. Luckily, she spotted them before. They would not have liked to see her in the state she was in anyway. It was harder to stay on the broom as Ginny was struggling to stand upright. Who would use a baseball bat on a child? Dangerous child abusers, that's the answer. Still, nobody had reacted over Ginny's different strange illness that had her bed-ridden. Everyone was doing their own business and Ginny's mother had so much to do around the house, she only took ten minutes at night to kiss her daughter goodnight. Ginny could not take it anymore, she was exhausted.

However, an event went in the way preventing Ginny to finally confess to her family. On a warm evening of July, her mother took her outside and told her Luna's mother had died.

"You remember who is Luna, right? The Lovegoods live just over this hill. You used to play together when you were young, you are the same age. They stopped visiting because I had a disagreement with Luna's mother, but now that she passed away, I think it is important to support poor Luna."

Ginny was dumbfounded, she remembered Luna approximately and she would have never in a million year imagined her eccentric mother to die.

"How did she die?"

"Ginevra Weasley, you know better than to ask such a rude question! But I'll tell you because you have to understand the state Luna must be. Her mother died as she was trying to do a dangerous potion, and it was her daughter who found her. She must be so traumatized, poor dear child. That is why I offered Xenophilius to drop you to their house so that you play with Luna to distract her. Maybe stay a week or two… maybe more"

"For how long you say?" She could not remember feeling so betrayed. She was cast aside, again.

"In truth Ginny, I told him you will stay as long as you wish, but I think it is best you stay at least for a whole month. I know I am asking a lot, but I also know you have grown a lot this year. You are a full-grown girl now, I know I can count on you to be there for Luna. She is just a little girl who lost her mother, with nobody being there with her. Xenophilius must have caught himself in a giant pile of work to avoid his daughter that looks too much like his passed wife."

Ginny wanted to scream. And me, can you see me? I am here, in front of you. Can't you see how bad I am feeling? Why are you sending me away? Why? Yet, she kept everything to herself and agreed to spend half her summer to the Lovegood's. Maybe her parents couldn't be bothered to check on their last child. Or maybe they didn't want to see the signs. Maybe she was to assume alone what she had provoked. Maybe they were waiting for Ginny to come speak about it. Ginny's mom had come see her each time she pretended to be sick, but maybe she thought Ginny was pretending and did not want to do anything with a lying child. But then again, she pretended to be sick. It was not for that she was bed ridden. But then she also had to stop making excuses for them. Especially when they were sending her away. She was hurt that she was considered so little. Before, her mother used to tell her stories about how much she wanted a girl and how much she was happy Ginny was born, how she was supposed to be an exceptional witch as she was the 7th child after 7 Weasley generations without any witch. Well now Ginny did not feel wanted nor special.

Luna was a quiet child, crying herself to sleep every night, asking for her mother. Her father was nowhere to be seen, and in a way, Ginny felt bad for Luna. That is why she tried to be there for her, speaking through the hole of the door as Luna refused to get out of her bedroom. She tried thousands of ways to get her out, offering a walk outside, cooking together, to take a shower, or open her door for Ginny to speak with her instead of the door. But she stopped trying when she understood she will never succeed. Instead, other duties awaited her, such as going to town to be abused to get money. For her parents. The parents who ignored her and sent her away. Her deep resentment towards them was growing each time she went to town.

As the month to be spent at the Lovegoods was ending, Ginny sent a letter to her parents explaining she'll stay the next month in their house. She had resigned herself, thinking that her situation would never change and that she could not fight it anymore. She was not strong enough, and any rebellion will be squashed by Crow. Her parents wouldn't listen or believe her. Things were really going downhill at the town and she knew she could not look her parents in the eyes if she came back home. At the Lovegoods, nobody was questioning her, and she did her business. Her parent agreed, knowing that next year Ginny will be all alone with Ron once again and that she should enjoy her summer with her neighbour.

* * *

Poor Luna... And poor Ginny, nobody pays attention to her


	6. Freedom, or not?

Edit: For those who have read the first chapters before, I rewrote them and added some more, so make sure to look at the changes !

* * *

It was September the 1st, Charlie, Percy and the twins were going back to Hogwarts. It was to be the last year of Charlie. Bill was already away, studying under goblin tutelage in Egypt. It was still a hot issue in the family as Molly hated what Bill did and that he was so far from the family. Every Weasley, except Bill, were on the platform, waiting for the train to depart. Next year, Ron will also leave for Hogwarts, and as much as Ginny pushed him away this last year, she knew she will miss him. For now, he was running after the train, crying his brother's name, telling them goodbye.

It was yet another year between mom and dad and Ron.

The next night, Ginny went back to town as usual. She could not believe it was a year since she had begun to sneak away and lie to her family to do what she was doing. But to her now, every day was succeeding without notion of time, she let herself slip away, living for the sake of living.

She was nine now, and aware of new big words such as depression. She had heard one of the guys at the town say it once to the others he had finished his business on her.

He had said: "She is no use now, look at her, she is barely there. Looks like she has fallen into depression. What a shame. But we had our fun."

Curious, she had then found a dictionary and looked up the word. Depression, it said, was a mood disorder. Symptoms affects how you feel, how you think, sleep, eat, or work. What were the symptoms? Ginny could recognize herself in some of them, such as feeling hopeless, pessimism. She was also feeling guilty, sad, anxious, she was always tired, she couldn't sleep properly, she had lost interest in activities and life in general. Hopefully her mother hadn't seen she was eating less and less. She felt like she had been depressed for a long time now. It had only increased when she had gone to the Lovegoods, feeling so alone and away from her family.

She knew what had caused this depression. When she had started to go to town, she hadn't minded what was happening to her at first. She had chosen it, and all was good as long as she had money from it. Then she had met Lola and Tancred, and they had introduced her to real pain and suffering. But they had taken care of her in the same time, healing her and telling her sweet words of comfort. In a way, she had started to love them, and accept the pain on her body. But they had betrayed her, handing her over people who did not care about her and only used her for their pleasure, enjoying her suffering. At this moment, she had stopped pretending everything was okay, because it couldn't be when she was coming home bruised on every part of her body. She started feeling hopeless, tired and had drawn features because when she tried to sleep, she could only relive the violence of the night, and each time woke up sweeting and crying. She was feeling guilty by living this alone and not telling anyone. She was starting to question what she did, why she did it.

The fact that she had done that to avoid making her mother work seemed so far fetched and so far away from her memory. She could only see the result now in her body and soul. She was feeling like tiny bits of broken glass. She didn't know if she could be repaired anymore. In a way, she was also considering Lola and Tancred responsible for changing her point of view on what she considered at the beginning a heroic quest. To her, it had become suffering a bit for her parents to only feeling pain every night and being forced to come back and live again their abuse. There wasn't any Knight in shining armour, simply a piece of meat wondering how it was going to be eaten this time. She couldn't see any more goals, only endless suffering. She wanted to come back to this time where she had simple clients, when she didn't know what real pain was, when she did that on her own free will. That is why she blamed them. She hated that she had to question what she did.

Proud, red-haired, smiling and easy-going Ginny had become a terrified and tarnished little rabbit, with no spirit.

Help arrived in an unexpected way. It was the muggle police. One night, as Ginny was led forcefully to the club by one of Crow's acolyte, they saw when they arrived near the club multiple police cars. Ginny had learned to recognize them with her job. The man made her quickly hide under the seat while he parked the car. "You're not to be seen, understand that?" and then he had disappeared to investigate. Ginny, terrified to disobey by leaving the car was also extremely curious to see what was happening. Yet she did not have to move as all the action took place in front of her eyes. She saw what she had wished for months now. Lola, Tancred, Crow and his band were forced into the police cars. She wanted to dance, to scream, to celebrate. Because if this was not the end of her torture, she did not know what was.

But she stopped celebrating very quickly. Crow had seen her. Crow. Somehow, he had known she was there, in this car. And he fixed her with the most disturbing and horrifying stare. Then he smiled. This false, nightmare inducing smile that you're will still be remembering years after. That was his way of telling it was not finished and that they were going to see each other again. Lola had seen the exchange, and she winked at Ginny to add salt to the injury. Ginny was sure then that with the confidence they were both showing that somehow, they will get out of their situation and get back to her. It scared her greatly. However, she was still going to fight if she had the chance. And she confirmed her decision by taking a foot out of the car, then her leg, then the other leg and finally she was out! It had been months since she had felt so free. And she couldn't help but cry. Someone had heard her plea! She did not wait for Crow's buddy, rather she took off and run for her life.

Later, she heard that it had been one of the bar's neighbour that began questioning what was happening there, and finally after investigating and finding out the real use of the bar, called the police. She couldn't be more thankful towards somebody. That somebody had done more for her than anybody in a whole year. The arrestation was the talk of the region. Everybody followed in the paper what was happening. Still, those who could hurt her where all in prison, and they couldn't get to her. She knew because she had done all the research she could. Crow, Lola, Tancred and the rest will be judged and then they will be in prison for the rest of their life for what they did.

It was October, and she was enjoying her free time, taking the time to feel herself again, away from the shell she had been for so many months. She relearned what she enjoyed, she took time to spend with her mother, with her brother, she began to smile again, to eat more. She healed, slowly, but she was on the good path. She ignored her body who was asking for the usual pain and sex. Instead, she used her energy for sport, running in the garden, degnoming it, rebuilding her muscles. Every morning she opened her window pane smiling. Life was becoming good again.

And of course, her mother took notice of the changes.

"Ginny, I am so happy to see you in this mood! I thought I had lost my outgoing girl! I thought it was only a normal change, my little girl growing up, being more silent and spending time in her room! But now I'm wondering if I should have questioned this behaviour instead. Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Mum, I am feeling so happy right now. You can't begin to imagine the extent of my happiness."

Her mom laughed, thinking it was some sort of joke. Ginny let it go, because she knew it wasn't worth it anymore. She was happy, everyone was, and she saw no reason to disrupt this peace now. Maybe later she'll tell. Later. She still had something to think about, like giving the money earned to her parents. It was still in her top drawer from that trip in Gringotts in August. She had thought about it and she'll transfer it to her parents through a donation from a late friend or an anonymous person.

They received it as a Christmas gift, as she had planned. And as she watched their face when they opened it, their smile, their relief, she couldn't help herself think she had made the right choice. What she had lived was terrible, she was still healing from it, but this participated in the healing.

Well, until February when she learnt the police hadn't any strong evidence of what had happened in the bar. They should have walked on them torturing them to convict them at once. But now Lola and the rest had found arguments to defend themselves. The police were still going to try, but they will certainly get out of prison by the end of the year. And then it will be hell again.

She didn't know if she wanted to cry, laugh at the irony of it all, scream, destroy everything around her or simply stop existing. Why were the muggle police so useless? Couldn't they see? Couldn't they study this place where she had endured multiple tortures? What was the purpose of putting people behind bars when they could get out so quickly? Couldn't they see that they were child abusers? The only thing she could do was render herself to the police, but knowing now how they could be useless, she did not want to. It will put her in danger from Crow, they will put her away like her old clients had warned her. Maybe they won't even believe her. No, it was not an option.

She waited with bated breath the end of the trials and was not surprised when in April everyone was let out. Everything horrible seemed to happen in April. She avoided the town like the plague now. However, one Sunday morning of June when she woke up, she was looking up to the edge of the garden as usual, getting fresh air in her bedroom, when she saw a dark shape approaching her house. She could tell it was a muggle because she or he was confused, coming towards then leaving because of the muggle repellent. Curious, she went downstairs and, in the garden, to see who it was. Every bone in her body froze up when she saws his profile. Crow was here, looking for her as far as her village, just how he promised. And Ginny couldn't breathe anymore.

Panic. Deep, intense and never-ending panic. Ginny couldn't fight it. You need to get him out of here. NOW. Screamed her mind. But everything was happening in slow motion. Her dad, here because it was Sunday, seeing that it was a muggle, went to speak to him out of pure curiosity like he did with every muggle venturing near their house. She couldn't help it. She screamed. Her dad, hearing her distress, called her name. In front of Crow. She had nothing else to do now, but run to her dad, push him back into the wards, and face Crow.

Destiny was sometime too cruel.


	7. Is it the end?

_Panic. Deep, intense and never-ending panic. Ginny couldn't fight it. You need to get him out of here. NOW. Screamed her mind. But everything was happening in slow motion. Her dad, here because it was Sunday, seeing that it was a muggle, went to speak to him out of pure curiosity like he did with every muggle venturing near their house. She couldn't help it. She screamed. Her dad, hearing her distress, called her name. In front of Crow. She had nothing else to do now, but run to her dad, push him back into the wards, and face Crow._

 _Destiny was sometimes too cruel._

She took advantage of Crow's surprise over her action and the fact that her dad had disappeared, dragging him by the arm way down the hill, yelling to her father it was okay and that she was going to take care of it. Once she was sure her father couldn't see them anymore, she released him. Crow appraised her slowly and started speaking.

"My, my, seems I found my little runaway after all"

Ginny felt like all her previous courage was leaving her. Seeing him in front of her and understanding it was not a nightmare, she felt frozen to the bone. Everything she had suppressed during those past months from her abuse was coming back and it made her dizzy and sick. She couldn't say anything. But Crow wasn't expecting her to speak.

"You forced me to search for you and I am not happy. In fact, I've never felt so angry, you are so going to regret your hiding little girl! But don't worry, we are all waiting for you in town, especially Tancred and Lola."

This made Ginny react. He was crazy if he though she will go back willingly! She was going to fight this tooth and nails, no way she was going back. It was over and she was taking a break from her so called job.

"No! I'm never going back to you! You are all sick! I'll make you go back to prison to rot!"

"Really now? Have you forgotten I have just found a way to make you comply?" Crow was looking at the top of the hill, where he discovered her family lived.

Ginny paled. He wouldn't, would he? Of course, he would. She had given him a golden opportunity, and instead of hiding behind the wards she had given herself away. But she couldn't have left her father deal with Crow, and yet now all her family was in danger.

"I forbid you to touch to my family!"

"Oh, but your father seemed really kind. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I came more to visit, especially as you made it as you had taken a liking to me, dragging me all the way down that hill. And I won't forget how he just disappeared. It seems you kept a lot of secrets from me."

She was trapped. She knew it, he knew it, and he now looked at her with his triumphal grin. She had to consider carefully her options. On one hand, she knew going back with them was going to destroy her. If she had some humanity left the first time, now she will be an animal, being totally dehumanized by those horrible people, with no hope of getting out of it a second time. Was she going to give up so quickly, knowing that if she did this, she was selling herself to the demon? But on the other hand, it was her family at risk. She could run back to the wards, hide herself forever, knowing Crow would always be pushed back by the muggle wards. However, she also knew he won't stop coming now that he had discovered she lived there, and her family will start asking questions and always be in danger from this threat so close to them. No, she couldn't do that to them. She brought the danger to them, she was responsible to take it far away as possible from her home. Besides, they couldn't help her. They were defenceless against someone like Crow. Resigned, knowing she was never going to live until the end of the year, she asked a last favour before giving in.

"Promise me. Promise me to never come back here. To never speak to anyone of my family if I come back to town and if I do everything you want."

"Ask me nicely on your knees and maybe I'll consider agreeing to your demands."

That was it. It was back to daily humiliation, and Crow was making sure she knew her place. Slowly, she got down on her knees and she implored him not to touch to her family. She forbade herself to cry. It was no use and would only make her feel weaker. For all the supremacy magic gave to the wizards, here she was, bowing and begging for her family to be spared by a mere muggle. There was no pride, no, only a feeling of deep emptiness, as if she had done the unforgivable and could never redeem herself. But if it was necessary to get rid of Crow, she'll do it time and time again. Crow relented, and before leaving, he ordered her to be back to town the day after, or else.

She went back to her house, avoided her dad's questions about the mysterious muggle, and retreated to her bedroom, where she will be safe to cry. Because what was happening to her wasn't fair. She had been healing, trying to forget what she had been subjected to, what she had been forced to live. But no. Crow and all the others were out of prison and Crow had looked for her everywhere, going as far as to go to her village, up the hill and to her house. It seemed unbelievable. In every scenario she had imagined, it couldn't have been worse. She had imagined she would have to confront Crow one day, once she would have felt back like herself, happy and smiling again. But never had she imagined confronting him in front of her house and in front of her dad. She was so doomed. Once again, the reality of her situation made her want to laugh at the irony of it all. It seemed she had no choice after all. Best to prepare herself for tomorrow. Yet, Ginny was not stupid. She would be lucky to get out of it alive, and knowing this, she felt her inside twist. Oh, why, why had it arrived?

She was gloomy at dinner that night, and her family wondered on her sudden change of behaviour. Her mother asked her if she was alright, even Ron, when everyone knew this boy was the last to notice something was wrong. She felt her throat constrict each time they asked. She was back to bear this huge secret on her one, not able and not wanting to tell her family. She was only ten for Merlin's sake! But they would never understand her actions, and she was too ashamed of what she had lived and what she was going to live again next night. Telling them was out of the question.

She could never have prepared herself for what awaited her that night. As always, she had found her old spot, waiting for Lola to find her. Lola had been her worst self, a cold bitch, insulting her whenever she could and finding any excuse to hurt her on their way to the other people. Ginny didn't recognise the path they took, as she understood now that they couldn't go back to the bar. Instead, Lola drove for half an hour, until they reached the outskirts of town, went into a little forest, and parked next to a bungalow hidden by the trees. Everything was dark outside, but you could guess there were people inside as there was loud laughter and music going on behind the closed door. Ginny froze at the idea of joining them, those people who where only waiting for their little victim to come. But Lola was impatient, and she led Ginny to the door, opening it and pushing her inside. Ginny slowly opened her eyes she had closed in fear, and realized every eye were fixed on her. Right at the time she was thinking about him, Crow emerged from a group of people who was sitting around a table at the left side of the room.

"Ah, our hero has arrived. Don't be afraid, why don't you come sit with us!"

Realizing she had no choice, Ginny complied. Entering completely in the room, she saw what she couldn't see from the entrance. A wall full of tools she knew she was going to suffer from in less than an hour. But she had no will left in her to fight it anymore, so she ignored it. However, she could not ignore it for long as some exited people grabbed what looked like a very painful whip and started working out on her back. Oh, how she had forgotten how it hurt! And throughout the night, everybody took they turn torturing or physically assaulting her.

They also took pleasure insulting her, calling her a whore, a poor plaything, a fuck toy, telling her nobody loved her, that she was hideous, that she should never have left them, and this took a toll on Ginny. She ignored them the best she could, trying to find back her little world, but as she had not lived this situation for so long, she felt like it was back to her first day, suffering but not being able to do anything about it.

Her body felt like it was broken in multiple parts, and she was seeing so much blood she felt she was going to pass out from blood loss. She had no more feelings in the low part of her body, as twenty people abusing her vagina was also taking its toll. In her almost passed-out mind, she wondered how she was going to walk after. The tears were gathering in her eyes, but she had no strength left to let them fall. She had to look with glassy eyes as what felt like an eternity later Crow called out the fun and asked everyone to go back home. At last, he approached Ginny, who was currently laid out defenceless on the darkening floor.

"How does it feel, huh, to come back down the food chain? Have you missed us?" He had the temerity to laugh at his own questions. "Well, as long as you understood your place." Then he became more serious. Stepping on Ginny's arm, he looked her in the eyes. "Do. Not. Ever. Hide. From. Us. Again. You have been warned." Not minding carrying on his monologue, seeing as Ginny did not have the will to answer, he added: "By the way, I am curious of the fact that you dad disappeared the other day, and thinking of it, yourself weren't there before, until you appeared all of the sudden. I had my suspicions when you healed so fast before, but now I need to confirm. Are you, in any way, magical, Ginny?"

The fact he said her name and that he was so serious made Ginny fight against her mind shutting down. What did he say? She could see him talk but couldn't understand him anymore. She thought there was blood in her hears. There was also blood in her mouth and running down her throat as one of them must have broke her nose and some of her tooth. Even if she wanted to answer, she couldn't. Her throat felt raw after the screaming and was itching because of the blood. She couldn't even nod or move a finger. That's how much they had destroyed her. She laid like a broken, discarded toy. Ginny blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake. Crow was like a fuzzy image, and she could no longer see if he was still in the room or not. During this process, her magic, sensing her in dire need of medical attention, started to heal small parts of her anatomy. Suddenly, her nose with a loud crack was no longer broken. With the healing, Ginny's mind cleared, and she could start thinking again. That's when she realized with horror she was not alone in the room, and that in fact, Crow had really been there. He watched her with a hungry gaze, as her magic continued its wonder, and Ginny was powerless to stop it. It was too late now. HE had seen it.

"You're so full of wonder, aren't you, little thing?" Crow had started petting her hair. "But don't worry, the two of us are going to use it to the best of its ability, as you are going to tell me all about it, aren't you, little thing?". And he continued to pet her hair, all the while fixing her with a chilling smile.

That's it for this time! I'm sorry we have to see so much of Crow, but I promise, Tom Riddle appear in the next chapter (or in the next)! With the other chapters I tried to make time go by quickly, so I tried with this chapter to focus on those two days of Ginny's life, seeing as they are important. I also promise Crow will meet his end in a very painful way.


	8. Depressing thoughts

Ginny barely made home alive. Even with her magic supporting her, she was still in a comatose state when she reached her bedroom window. Back when she was doing this regularly, she usually landed in the garden, put the broom in the shed and then came back in the house through the front door. And in the case where she couldn't stand, let alone walk, she went into the house through her bedroom window and the next morning found an excuse to go near the shed to stow the broom.

However, that night it didn't go as planned. She still couldn't see properly and because of that she missed her window and went crashing into the wall. It made a lot of noise and she could hear her parents' loud footsteps coming towards her bedroom to investigate. She had to find a solution and quickly! In any case, her parents were going to find her on the broom. She had not enough time to get in her bed and pretend she was sleeping. She could not hide the state she was in either. Right as her mother opened her door, she went into her room still on the broom.

"Ginny, in the name of Merlin...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Ginny was spent and had no energy left to answer her mother. She slid down the broom until she was in a lying position on the floor. Her mother rushed to her side, trying to take in the damage. She was about to cry. Ginny, wanting to reassure her mother, took her hand into hers and said in her strongest voice the only excuse she could think of:

"Mum, don't worry, I'm okay, I wanted to try out Ron's broom for years now, so I sneaked outside, but I couldn't control it and I fell down. I'm sorry it's all my fault."

Her mother seemed to by her excuse as she relaxed and started to tend to her injuries. She was glad her dad or Ron wasn't there. She wouldn't want everyone to see her in such a weakened state. She could say a lot of things about her mother, but one of her strong point was her capacity to heal amazingly her children. Ginny could feel the last bones her magic hadn't healed being straightened up. The blood on her clothes disappeared, and she could feel her lower part again. She could see her mother didn't understand how she had broken her pelvis bones during her fall, but she had no desire to explain it to her, and she hoped her mother will soon forget it. She was already relieved she hadn't seen her scars.

That night was not only traumatizing for Ginny because of her return to Crow and him discovering her magic, it also marked a turning point in Ginny's relation with her family. Her mother hadn't said anything much after healing her, telling her to go back to sleep, but the next morning the consequences made themselves known. Her parents had cornered her in the kitchen, and they had sent Ron to play outside. Then, she was thoroughly scolded.

Both were furious with her, first because she had done something forbidden; she knew she had no rights to use her brother's broom or any broom for that matter, they had made this very clear to her. She was too young and besides, Quidditch was a sport for boys. Second, she had done so without telling anybody, as she knew it was forbidden, but she still chose to do it deliberately. Even worse, she acted in the middle of the night in order to better hide her rule breaking, while she should have been sleeping. Third, it could have ended badly, and it did, as she had hurt herself and could have ended up dead if not treated immediately. In the end, she had betrayed her parents' trust, and in return they had lost their trust in her.

Since that day, she was banned from touching any broom, had to do chores daily until the end of the summer, and was grounded. She will not go with her family to Diagon Alley, or anywhere else they decided to go. Her parents watched her, and she could feel her mother's gaze following her from the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep. They felt like she had had too much freedom, and this was their way to show they were the adults in the house. If you broke the rules, you were punished. End of story.

Moreover, Ron was no longer speaking to her, as it was his broom she had stolen. He had checked it inch by inch to see if she had done any damage to it but hadn't found anything. That didn't mean he forgave her. When she entered a room, he was leaving it. When their eyes met, it was always to find deep resentment in his. He only spoke to her to ask her for the salt at lunch or dinner, and it made Ginny feel very alone.

But all those security measure didn't prevent Ginny from going to the Bungalow. She was terrified of the consequences if she didn't make it, as Crow had already threatened her and the safety of her family was on the line. Being isolated at home meant the only company Ginny had were those child abusers, and they were doing nothing to improve her self-worth. On the contrary, they enjoyed making her feel miserable, and Ginny was already feeling guilty for breaking the rules once more and lying to her parents. But breaking the wards around the broom shed had not been complicated after a bit of will from her part and she preferred this scenario rather than Crow coming back to her house and killing everyone because she hadn't come to town.

She was right to have feared the consequences on her mental health after she decided to engage with them once again. Her depression had come back like a galloping horse, and she could not feel worse about herself. She couldn't see how her life was worth living. Every week she was treated like the very scum on earth, until she couldn't think anymore, until she felt like she had no conscience, like she wasn't human. She had no love for her body, she could still try to wash it, but she will always feel dirty, as each time she looked at herself she felt the hands and dirty words those people were throwing at her. In her view, the many scars that covered her disfigured anything good that could have come out of her body. She was also very thin, but she hided it behind big clothes she borrowed from her brothers. Her eyes were sunken, as if she had seen everything on earth, but nothing had convinced her to continue living.

Crow and his gang had given up on the pretence they were both beneficiaries of those sessions. With the fact they completely stopped treating her like a human being, they had stopped paying her since she came back in June. Ginny could only endure silently the abject things they did to her. It was as if the months of respite she had away from them had never existed. They were even more horrible, and Ginny hated them from the bottom of her heart. She hated them, but in the same time she felt powerless and was terrified of them. There was nothing else to do but endure it and hope she would be their only victim.

What was worse was the training Crow was imposing on her to force her magic out. Either he was hurting her until he could see her magic start acting to stop the damage, or he constrained her into tiny spaces for hours and ordered her to come out on her own, or he forced her to run for kilometres with smashed feet. She had no choice but to run or else he was hurting her even more. He was having a lot of fun coming up with new ways to break her body, like impaling her with a spike, cutting her with different knives, tasing her, burning her, breaking her bones with a hammer, damaging her eardrums or her eyes. Because of that, her magic was always at her fingertips, and it was becoming wilder as the time passed. She used her new familiarity with healing magic to hide everything to her family, because there was no way they wouldn't have spotted her degrading physical state. But she couldn't do more than that, as her magic had developed a mind of its own. Like the rest of her, it had been tainted the worst way by the treatment she had to endure. She was slowly falling in a new state of despair, one she wouldn't even know how to get out, and there was no one to save her soul.

Crow had not hidden from her he wanted to form her into the perfect little soldier, so broken that it would obey to any of his orders, and so abused she would be loyal only to him. He expected that her magical abilities would make her one of the most feared adversaries in the underworld, and he had every intention to profit from it. In a way, he was almost succeeding. But for one, he had forgotten one thing, it was that for her to be loyal to him, he shouldn't have made her fear him or taken so much pleasure in abusing her. On the contrary of making her loyal, it was the only thing that made her rebel and fight what was happening to her, preventing her from being totally broken. She had made a promise to herself, that she would never be his puppet. And her magic had yet to be controlled anyway.

Time passed and at the end of June the boys came back from Hogwarts. That meant Ginny's parents had stopped watching her as their attention was focused on her brothers instead, especially George and Fred. It was fine, she told herself, even if in a way she was upset she was no longer their main worry. But that way it was easier for her to sneak out. The rest of her summer was spent between the bungalow and pretending to her family she was doing well. It saddened her she had to force her laugher at her brothers' antics, but she hadn't accepted their bullying on Percy. She had clearly told them it was unacceptable, and that they had better support their brother rather than mock him. After that episode, they had given her the cold shoulder.

Another harsh episode was the huge row that happened between her parents and Charlie. He absolutely wanted to go to a dragon reserve in Romania, said it was a "golden opportunity", but her mother would hear none of it. She told him, or rather screamed at him she had already Bill who was who knows where in Egypt, and she wouldn't have another of her children out of her sight. Moreover, she forbade Charlie to work with dragons. She was convinced he was going to be maimed by the end of his first day, and then his other career opportunities will be closed to him. He will be better working at the ministry with his father, and he better not think of anything else. This argument brought a heavy atmosphere to the house, and nothing could shake it off.

The day of buying school supplies arrived, and as Ginny's punishment was still active, she was banned from going to Diagon Alley. It was a huge chaos to get everyone ready to go, and once they were all gone, the house was strangely silent. Ginny was still under her covers, unwilling to get up and prepare for the day. She was staring aimlessly at her wall and was contemplating when and why her life became one big shit. She felt so used and like she had already lived a lifetime. Her suffering was not ending, to the point she did not care about anything anymore. She was sharing the same house with her family, but it was like there was a never-ending gap separating them. Being the youngest and only girl, it was easier for the others to cast her aside.

She had still not moved when they came back, and from her room she could hear them talking loudly between themselves of an altercation with the Malfoys. She was still mulling over her sombre thoughts when her brother Ron barged in her room without knocking.

"Hey Ginny, that's for you! I found it in my things, but I am sure it was mum who bought it for you. A diary is only for girls after all."

And just like that, he threw a black journal on her bed and left, not bothering to close her door. Ginevra did not know yet, but it was this object that was going to change her life forever.

* * *

Tadam! Lots of things happening in this chapter, let's hope after this Ginny's situation is going to improve! Seriously though, I hate writing those parts with Crow, and I don't know if I conveyed correctly Ginny's feeling on all of that, especially her trauma.

As you can see, I changed the year of the encounter with the Malfoy and instead of Ginny it was Ron who ended up with the diary (but not for long).

Let me know if there were any language mistakes.


	9. Shared confessions

New chapter! Deep talks with Tom and mutual sharing...Hope you're still enjoying this story so far, and if you didn't like this whole beginning, it's going to get better soon.

* * *

 _"Hey Ginny, that's for you! I found it in my things, but I am sure it was mum who bought it for you. A diary is only for girls after all."_

 _And just like that, he threw a black journal on her bed and left, not bothering to close her door. Ginevra did not know yet, but it was this object that was going to change her life forever._

* * *

As her brother had so lovely thrown the object at her, telling it was hers now, she obliged him by examining the diary closely.

It was a black diary, and a bit worn as Ginny could see it had lost some of its colours at the edges. Tom Marvolo Riddle was written in gold letters on the cover.

Amused, Ginny opened the journal on a random page and started to write as she saw it was blank: "This is actual proof my brother is stupid. He said a diary is for girl but clearly its former owner was a boy. Thanks, Ronald, for your logic."

As she finished writing, she saw her letters had disappeared, leaving the page entirely blank. She was only surprised for a moment, as soon enough, new words appeared, written in an elegant script that wasn't hers.

"Hello, new owner. Actually, I'm the former owner, Tom. Who are you and who is Ronald?

The first thing that came to Ginny's mind was to close that diary and throw it as far away from her she could. Talking diaries were unusual so she was instantly wary of it, especially as she really didn't need another trouble in her life.

But then, this was also an opportunity to throw her feelings on paper, talk to someone about it. She was going crazy keeping everything to herself, hiding so much from her family. It wasn't normal for a girl her age. She could ask more questions to this Tom, have more information about him, and check if he was real or not.

If the diary was indeed Tom, this could mean everything to her. She would then have a secret confident and she would be the only one to have access to the diary. Yes, maybe there was risks talking to a talking something when she couldn't see its brains, as her father would have said, but it would certainly be worth it. And it had been in her brother's things, so it couldn't be too dangerous anyway.

"My name is Ginny. Ronald is my brother. What do you mean, you are the former owner? Are you part of the diary?

Yes, you could say that. I was human at the time I wrote in this diary, but then part of my memory stayed behind in it. I have been alone for so long! It is great to be talking to someone again. How old are you Ginny?

What do you mean a part of you stayed in the diary? Will it happen to me too? And I'm 10! What about you? How old were you when you wrote in the diary?

Don't worry, it won't happen to you, I was the one to decide to leave something of me in this diary because it had become something very important for me. So, you are ten, aren't you? That means you're going to Hogwarts next year, right?

Yes, I'll be part of the 1992 first year at Hogwarts. I'll be the last of my family. My brother Ronald is starting this year, and my other brothers are already at Hogwarts or finished their education. But Tom, you haven't answered my question!

1992? Ginny, I was a 16-year-old student at Hogwarts when I was using this diary, but in 1943. It's been almost fifty years!

Fifty years? Fifty years stuck in this diary without talking to anybody? How horrible Tom!

I know. But now you're here Ginny, and I'm so thankful you're writing me. Now, tell me, you were speaking about your brothers, how many siblings do you have exactly?"

Ginny and Tom continued to talk long after dark, and Ginny couldn't have been happier. It was so easy to talk to Tom about anything, he just listened and found an answer to everything. It was a surprise he was a simple memory, as he seemed so clever and assured. She felt as if she had found her best friend; she knew he would never judge her.

Summer ended. Her brothers went to Hogwarts, and Ginny had now lots of time by herself, with only her mother being at home with her. Her mother trusted her, she was letting her be by herself during the day, and from time to time she was also absent, leaving to have tea with her friends. Yet, from the moment Ginny started talking to Tom, she spent even less time with her family, preferring instead to stay in her room writing to him.

As the time passed, she started confiding more and more in him, telling him about her daily life. It was such a relief to have someone there, listening to you. Of course, she hadn't told him about her nightly sneak out, but when she was with Tom, she didn't think about it. He was her safe heaven, where she felt safe and happy. He made her laugh every day, something that had become rare. It was thanks to Tom she stayed sane. She was scared to destroy this new relationship with this.

But he started to share a lot of things with her too, from Hogwarts stories to stories from his own childhood. She cried when he told her about his mother, and his life as an orphan. She sympathized when he told her about the mockeries, the bullying he had gone through at the orphanage and Hogwarts. She understood him when he talked about the need to avenge himself and what he had had to do at the orphanage to protect himself. Dumbledore, her parents' greatest friend, had misunderstood Tom when he had come visit him. Tom had told her everything about it. How could you set fire on an orphan's prized possessions? No, she was the only one who could understand him the best. Even Tom had said so.

That is why it was not long before she trusted him back with her darkest secrets. If she could trust someone, it would be the memory hidden in her diary who had supported her, listened to her, laughed with her, reassured her. He was slowly becoming her whole world, and it was time she trusted him in return. Gone were her first suspicions about him, and Ginny could feel her attachment to him deepening over time.

The day she decided to tell him all about it, she made sure she was prepared for the whole event. She was alone in the house, and she was currently seating on her chair by the window, taking deep breathes, in and out. Then, she took her favourite pen, and taking one last deep breath, started writing. Everything came out, pouring out of her heart: how it had all started, why, when it had fallen apart, her current situation with Crow and the others, her fears, her abuse, her shame. Tom received it all. He stayed silent for a long time, and Ginny started to fear he wouldn't speak to her anymore. Finally, words started to appear, but not those she had been hoping for.

"Ginny, do you realize what you have done to _yourself_? I don't know if you realize how _twisted_ this idea was from the beginning. What did you think, sneaking out to town to meet MUGGLE FILTH? Lowering yourself to their standard! For MONEY!

Please Tom, stop being upset with me. I'm starting to regret telling you this."

Ginny was scared, she hadn't thought Tom would lash out at her like that. He was ordinarily so sweet to her! She could feel small drops of water trailing down her face, and she dried them before they fell on the journal. She didn't want Tom to know she was crying.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. You know how much I hate muggles because of the orphanage. I felt betrayed by your confidences, but at the same time, it wasn't your fault. But see how wizards are superior? Muggles are animals, look how they treat you! They belong beneath our feet! But I'm also furious with your parents. It's because of them everything started. If they had paid attention to you that day in that town, you wouldn't have been lost, never meet that muggle trash and would never have this idea leading you in this situation today.

Don't say that Tom! I'm the one responsible. You must understand. I decided to do it for my parents! For my family! We had to have money! I'm sure we are the poorest of wizard society. Everyone looks down on us because we're poor. We couldn't survive without this money! And I know you know the feeling of being mocked because you don't have any money.

Ginny, you were eight at that time. When you are underage, you are under your parents' responsibility. They are responsible to look after you, they should have known you were sneaking out, that you weren't well, that you were abused and raped. Those are not small words Ginny! And moreover, you have been doing that for two years. This is sick. No magical children should do that.

Tom don't be like that! I love my parents, and I know they are very busy trying to keep the family on the line and making ends meet. You've never met them, you shouldn't judge them. Maybe I suffered, and I still do, but this is because of the people in town.

We'll talk more about this Ginny. Speaking of those _people_ , I shall think of a way for you to dispose of them. You should never live in fear of muggle, especially of muggle filth like that. They have to suffer for what they did to you.

Tom, what are you talking about? Killing them? This is not right! I just want them to leave me alone because I can't take it anymore. And for them to be judged and put back in prison, definitively. But I don't want to kill them! It's wrong!

Ginny, you saw how well it turned out when they went in prison that one time. The only justice you can give them is death. That is all.

I disagree with you."

On that words, Ginny closed the diary, crashed in her bed and sobbed in her pillow. It couldn't have been worse. Tom was going to hate her now, but she couldn't listen to him. It was her fault, not her parents'. She had lost control. She knew it was time to stop everything, but how could she with Crow? She refused to kill him, if she did, what was left of her soul would die. She wanted to keep that limit in her mind about what was right and what was wrong. She had seen enough horrors in a lifetime that this limit was close to collapsing. But if she snapped, she won't be the strong girl saving everyone, but the broken thing on the floor nobody will want. There was no way she would end like this.

However, Tom had the ability to be very persuasive. Even if he hadn't won the argument this time, he made sure to resume this conversation often enough that in the end she'll agree with him. And by December, on a night that had been particularly challenging for Ginny, he succeeded. He made Ginny write over and over: "it wasn't my fault, but my parents'". "Muggle like Crow are filth, they should be killed for their crimes." And so Ginny did, writing slowly with a trembling hand. But he was certain she now believed those words. Oh, how young child could be easily manipulated. A wonder, really. Well, and Ginny's mind was not exactly stable, so that also helped matters.

Tom then proceeded to lead Ginny to the next step, controlling her magic. It was running wild more than ever, and that was a hinder in his plans to make her kill those muggles. Ginny was hesitant at first, as she was only familiar with the magic that reacted depending on what she was living through. But she trusted Tom. He made her find her balance, find the magic inside her to better understand it. Then, the wandless lessons began. Tom started to teach her magic which main intent was to maim or kill.

Soon, it was the winter holidays, and her parents surprised her by announcing her they were going to Romania to see Charlie. They said it was okay because they had kept the money someone had gifted them last Christmas. It had been just enough to pay the portkey for them and Ginny, but her brothers would stay at Hogwarts like they have been doing those last winters.

On the inside, Ginny was boiling. The money she had been giving her heart and soul for was going to be wasted on a single trip to visit the brother her parents cared more about than her. Jealousy was a foreign feeling, but she revelled in it, especially as Tom supported and encouraged it.

How far had she gotten from that girl ready to do everything to make her parents happy.

* * *

I am sorry maybe I'm laying it a bit thick on the end ? Let me know ! I also wrote the next chapter so I'll post it probably next week.


	10. My saviour

Here is the next chapter!

Also, a song that could go with this chapter is **Birdie** from Avril Lavigne. Go check her new album, it is amazing.

* * *

The lessons with Tom and the constant mistreatment she was living at the Bungalow had made her numb. It was the cold in Romania that awoke her.

She forced a smile when her brother greeted her. He had not changed, but she could see that satisfying his passion made him livelier than ever. It was something that she knew she was going to struggle with in the following week, as she was feeling the opposite emotions. She was in the worst of her depression and seeing someone so positive made her want to crawl away in a dark corner. Tom was right, he had been telling her for months now that she was different from her family, that they could never reconnect again and that it was better to separate herself totally from them. She understood now.

Anyway, she kept to herself the whole week, each time telling her family she was going to visit the dragons. In truth, she had developed a strange relationship with them. She didn't try to talk or acknowledge them, but she stayed with them for hours on end, sometimes writing to Tom or contemplating the landscape. It calmed her.

The day to come back to England came, and as usual, she was sitting by the dragons. Her brother came to see her, and he sat next to her.

"Hey Gin, how are you doing? I didn't see you much that week. They are fascinating, aren't they?

Yes, they are.

So, how is home, living all alone with mom and dad? I'm sure they are spoiling you rotten while we're not there!"

Hum, that was awkward. She wished she had Tom with her to tell her how to deal with the situation. She had avoided her brother all week but now she could only hope he would leave soon.

"It's fine.

Not very talkative I see. But I see how it is. All gloomy and wearing dark and oversized clothes. By the way, that's my old t-shirt. Stole it from my bedroom, didn't you? You're in this period where you're growing up and in an adolescent crisis. Difficult to believe when I know you're only 10, but even mum told me about it. Say you're staying by yourself, not even seeing that Luna Lovegood."

Great, a lecture. Ginny wanted to leave now. She didn't need an overbearing brother who thought he was right about everything. And she was going to make him understand that.

"That's not your business anyway. Leave me alone!

Outch! Well my not so much dear sister anymore, I'll do just that. I'm a bit sad we haven't had the time to have a deep talk, but we'll try again when you'll have a better attitude. See you!"

Whatever, England was better, and she will never return to Romania.

At that time, Tom was very successful in his indoctrination. Ginny was estranging herself from her family and he was progressively feeding her anti-muggle propaganda. Ginny was still a child, and even with the violence she had lived through, she had never experienced mind games. Tom was totally manipulating her, changing her beliefs and making her become stronger but entirely dependent on him. Something that Crow hadn't succeeded in. And it was in February the same year that he paid the price of his crimes.

Ginny and Tom had trained for this moment for months now and everything was ready. Tom knew that Ginny by herself would never be strong enough to do it. Especially with her aggressors. But he had also done his part. All that time while they had been sharing secrets, it had enabled him to enter her mind as he pleased, and he could possess her anytime he wished. However, he wanted her to trust him to later do his bidding as he pleased, so they had worked on a plan where he would be in her mind but only to give her the strength she needed.

That night, Ginny went to town as usual. Calmly, as Tom had taught her, she gathered her magic in the pit of her stomach during the drive to the Bungalow. She needed to stay calm. Calm anger was better than hot anger, because with hot anger you stop thinking clearly and you leave yourself be controlled by your emotions. Tom was whispering words of encouragement in her mind.

They arrived at the Bungalow. It was time. Ginny felt all kind of emotions at this moment. Joy, fear, anger, hate, guilt. She did not let them win over her, instead mixing them with her magic to make it more powerful. It was her time to shine. Show everything Tom had taught her. She was shivering, shivering about what was about to happen.

Lola opened the door; a quick check confirmed Crow was not there yet. Not important, he will have his turn later. People that where going to jeer at her appearance stopped as she watched them with the most contemptuous gaze.

"What is happening now, girly? Found balls?"

They laughed. Ginny was not going to need encouragement from Tom, she will kill them all. They had humiliated her, abused her, and did other unspeakable things. It was time to pay.

"I'll tell you now. You are all going to die. And that is not a rotten joke."

Someone tried to grab her from behind, but she was prepared. Tom had prepared every possible scenario so that she would be confident enough when the day came. Sensing her magic, she sent the latest cutting spell Tom had taught her behind her. Cries of anguish filled her ears. And how sweet that was. She could see they were taking her seriously now. Lola, the person that started it all, tried to negotiate with her.

"Gin gin, don't do that. I don't know exactly what happened here, nice bit of magic, but I know you're responsible. We taught you better than that. I did teach you better than that, didn't I honey?

Lola, I lost respect for you ages ago, when you sold me to those monsters. In a twisted way, I loved you. But it's too late now, you're all going to pay the price for what I had to live.

"Don't do that to me Ginny! I won't allow you! And whose choice was it at the beginning, huh? Yours, wasn…"

But she had no time to finish, as Ginny unleashed her rage. Cutting spells flew everywhere, and the result was not pretty. Tom was a great teacher, and Ginny an attentive pupil. Lost limbs were scattered around the room, the wall was covered in blood, people were crying for mercy, and in the middle of it all, there was Ginny, breathing heavily after her spent up magic and emotions.

She had made sure to cut every private part that had hurt her, but seeing people bleeding out, while an amazing show to her eyes at the beginning, was now making her sick. She could not believe she had been the one to cause this, but the fact she could sense in her mind that Tom was elated confirmed it.

Making her way outside was difficult, but manageable. She opened the door just as a car pulled up in the parking.

It was Crow. He got out of the car, all the while contemplating her. And what a sight she was making! Covered in blood from head to tows, with a deranged air that only comes over your face when you've just committed mass murder.

"My, my! Do I want to enter this house? I don't think so seeing you in this state! Now come here right now and tell me what happened.

Nothing special, except I went on a killing spree. I don't think you'll find anyone in one piece.

You find that funny, don't you? I knew you'll finally snap one day, but this only serves my purpose. You're so proud to have killed those people who wronged you. I guess you want to kill me too. But guess what? I know you, and you'll regret this the rest of your life. I can read the guilt and shame growing in your eyes as we speak. You're tired of all this effort. Come on Ginny, let's say I forget this, and come with me. We'll do lots as a team together."

Ginny could feel her resolve growing weaker. He was right, she was tired of all this energy spent on her magic, and she had no will left to fight him. It had been easy with the others, but seeing him now, she knew she wasn't able to face him. Crow had been the worst one, he had killed her inside, shaping her into the same monster he was. He was her worst fear, and she wasn't able to face him. Her need to vomit only increased, and she could recognize the feeling of self-hate growing inside her.

However, Tom was here. Sensing Ginny was wavering, he took over. He walked over to Crow, pretending he was obeying him, and when he got close enough, stroke him violently to the neck. He watched him fall to the ground, disbelief carved in his unseeing eyes.

One last disgusted look thrown his way, one last reflexion ("How the mighty have fallen") and Tom was done with him.

Quickly, he found enough material to start a fire, and set fire to the bungalow. He knew most of the people inside were still alive, but the only emotion he showed was a cruel smile, strangely etched on Ginny's face. With the last of her magical reserve, he apparated directly in her bedroom. Then he retreated into the diary.

Ginny slowly got back the control of her body. She couldn't remember what had happened after she saw Crow, but seeing she was in her bedroom, Tom must have taken over. She was feeling very weak and was having a hard time standing. Time to rest. She put on some pyjamas, shoved her bloodied clothes under her bed and crept silently to the bathroom to wash herself. Finally satisfied, she fell under her covers to a well-deserved sleep. Opening her diary, she quickly wrote "thank you Tom", and read with tired eyes the confirmation he had killed Crow.

The next morning when she woke up, the first thing she did was look herself in the mirror. But she could find nothing in her reflection. No peace of mind or solution to any of her issues. Only empty eyes watching her back. Well, there was no use dwelling on it, she told herself. Better talk last night over with Tom.

After this episode, Ginny felt even more grateful for Tom as he had saved her. He was a great mentor, he was teaching her new things she didn't know about, challenging the views her parents had taught her all her life. Her limit between right or wrong was at this point non-existent. She would do anything for Tom. Anything. She was feeling alive again thanks to him. Even if she had to kill and by that destroyed her soul in the transition. She was free.

Any authorities that had been her priority before disappeared. There was only Tom, her saviour, and she would be devoted to him whatever happened. He was the only one she could trust: her family, particularly her father were traitors. They loved the muggle that had almost killed her, they defended them. Her sacrifice had been for nothing, and she had been shattered to pieces by her experience. But Tom had picked up the pieces and made her whole again. He was the whole reason she lived.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Every night now, she stroked the diary's cover, feeding it her love. Stories of Harry Potter were long since forgotten. Who was that someone she had never met compared to her hero she had the chance to speak to everyday?

* * *

It was June. Once again, the house was filled with her brothers. Four months had gone by since she freed herself from those people. Other than developing a strong love for Tom, she had also strengthened her body and magic. She was slowly making progress, leaving behind her baggy clothes. But she had to pretend in front of her family, faking smile and affection when feeling each time dirtier when associating with them.

Ron had come back, telling stories about trolls in the dungeon and making friend with Harry Potter. He had looked at her when he had said that, expecting her to swoon at the mention of her childhood hero. But that name didn't mean anything to her anymore, and yet explaining this to her siblings didn't prevent them mocking her days and nights for her supposed romance with Harry Potter.

One positive thought kept her from murdering her family that summer; she was going to Hogwarts! Tom had told her everything about it, and she secretly hoped she would be a Slytherin like him. She loved finding way to make him proud. Yesterday she had mastered yet another dark art spell and he had been pleased with her efforts. And being a Slytherin would definitively make him proud.

But Tom's only response to her enthusiasm was to say:

"You're definitely ready"

And Ginny wondered what plans he had for that year.

* * *

Yup, so Ginny's childhood over. Go Hogwarts! Let's see what will be happening !


End file.
